Laundry Night
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: It's a Saturday night which means it's laundry night for you. You try to relax while your clothes get clean, but someone didn't get the memo and rudely disrupts your self-care time.


It was a quiet, and surprisingly calm, Saturday night at the U.A. dorms.

You were so busy these last few weeks juggling your school work, hero training and even keeping up with your hero-work studies that you welcomed the rather boring night that was Saturday. You hoped to relax your sore muscles in a nice, warm bathtub and eat a piece of chocolate cake afterwards because self-care.

"_Everyone needs some self-care_," you tried to convince yourself.

However, the pile of your dirty clothes was giving Mount Fuji a run for its money and mocked you relentlessly. You glared back at your hamper and you _swore_ the hamper's handles wiggled upwards just to tease you. You groaned into your pillow and slumped out of your bed.

"Guess I have to do laundry," you quietly complained and dragged the hamper down the hallway to the laundry room. After shoving your clothes into an empty washing machine, you shuffled towards the common living room with one hand gripping your cellphone. With earbuds blasting some loud music, you never glanced up and your eyes mindlessly went through social media.

New paparazzi photos of Uwabami.

New praise for the Pro Heroes Mount Lady and Kamui Woods.

New gossip on who's the hottest Pro Hero at the moment.

You sprawled yourself on the couch and became so focused on scrolling through comments that you didn't even hear Kirishima greet you. The red-head boy shrugged as Bakugou threw you a quiet 'tsk' your way before they made their way towards the kitchen.

The next song you listened to was one of your favorites and a smile graced on your lips. As you bobbed your head to the song's beat, you thought nothing would ruin this delightful moment.

If only…

A loud voice boomed from inside the shared kitchen area and it snapped you out of your makeshift paradise home. You glanced at the time above the screen.

"Why does he not have a muzzleeeeeeee," you whined to yourself as you kissed the peace and quiet goodbye. The screaming continued and grew louder as the blonde firecracker stormed into the common area. You ripped out your earbuds and scowled at glass door.

When you first met Bakugou, that boy scared you _shitless_. You jumped whenever he yelled, whether it was at you or not; when he yelled, you covered your ears even if he was not near you. You could have sworn Bakugou screamed at least 200 times during the first week of school. You never met someone so volatile and arrogant in your life and you wondered how in the world this boy was ever going to become a Pro Hero.

The number _one_ Pro Hero as he likes to remind you every single time.

Yet, you heard through the grapevine that he made a four year-old cry and called him a dumbass. Did you have a reliable source for that incident? No, but honestly it would not shock you if Bakugou really did that.

However as time went on, you became immune to Bakugou's explosive shouting matches. Out of all the girls from class 1-A, you were the only one bold enough to sass back at him. He threw insults your way and you quickly snapped back at him with your clever wit. He threatened to blow you through the walls and you flipped your hair at him as if saying 'Child, please'.

One time he gripped your desk so tightly and shoved his face so close to yours that you felt his hot breath tickle your skin. Your eyes never wavered away from his piercing gaze; instead you simply cocked one eyebrow and threw a small smirk at him. You had to admit, it was fun getting under his skin; the downside was how much it drained your energy.

How Midoriya managed to be childhood friends with someone so pretentious was beyond you.

Your attention shifted back to Bakugou's never ending screams and your eyes twitched. He ruined your relaxing Saturday night and you were _pissed_. So you did what was best to defuse the situation.

"Oh my _gosh_," you exclaimed from your seat. You slapped your phone down on your thighs and glared at Bakugou. "Calm down you hot-headed Pomeranian! I'm trying to read some gossip here!"

Bakugou whipped himself towards you and you noticed a few sparks ignite at his sweaty palms.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A POMERANIAN?!_" _

"You know damn well who," you quipped back at him. You jerked your thumb towards the front door. "If you wanna keep on yapping, take it outside!"

"HOW ABOUT WE GO OUTSIDE SO I CAN BLAST YOU IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, LOSER!"

"You know what," you snatched your phone and jumped to your feet. You stomped around the couch and stood a few feet away from the fuming boy; you barely flinched when you met his fiery eyes. "I don't have time for your nonsense, I gotta pick up my laundry."

You spun on your left heel and marched towards the door. Bakugou's right eye twitched and lunged forward to stop you.

"H-HEY WE'RE NOT FINISHED—"

You snapped your head over your shoulder and huffed: "If you want to continue this, send me a Google calendar invite. I'm too tired for you right now."

Not waiting to see Bakugou's dramatic reaction, you stepped out of the room with your chin confidently raised and made your way to the laundry room. Your ears, however, caught the sounds of Kirishima's dying cackles mixed with the roars of a very frustrated, and embarrassed, hero student.

You smirked to yourself and hummed a happy tune.

* * *

The washing machine beeped for a couple of seconds and you opened the door. The sweet smell of the fabric softener attacked your nose and you relished every bit of it. You finally had clean clothes again and you were quite proud of yourself. Your bed could use some work though, but baby steps.

As you threw your damped clothes into your hamper, you felt your phone vibrate. You snagged your phone out of your pocket and blinked at the notification blaring on your screen.

"Ha! That bastard actually did it," you laughed as your eyes twinkled in amusement. You placed your remaining wet clothes into your hamper and stared at your phone again.

Was it a good idea to further piss off Bakugou and have him possibly burn this entire building down?

No. No it was not.

Were you going to do it anyway?

Yes. Yes you were.

So you clicked '_denied_' and whistled your way back to your dorm.

* * *

**I was inspired by a Youtube comment I saw a few days ago which described Bakugou as a "hot-headed Pomeranian". **

**Thank you for reading my short story!**


End file.
